


Roles

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The *other* roles they play.  200 words.  It's designed so that it could be either Randy or Gale talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Sometimes I forget the roles we’re supposed to play, he and I.

Not Brian and Justin. They are completely separate. Perhaps surprisingly, that’s a line we’ve managed to keep very clearly drawn, despite some of our common activities.

I mean what versions of us we’re supposed to be. What versions we decided to be, although I don’t remember when we decided or if I even got a vote.

The ones who are coworkers and friends who found out they enjoy touching each other beyond what they get paid for and chose to do that. On the casual level, constantly. Deeper…

A few times a week. Once a week. Maybe once a month… Still very casual. When we feel like it. When we don’t have someone else.

Sometimes I forget that it’s not supposed to bother me when he has a real date. When he fucking brings somebody to the set. When he’s got an arm around them and their hand is touching his hip.

I forget not to be jealous. I forget not to want more.

I even forget not to wake up and watch him breathe… those nights that he is mine.

Sometimes I think… maybe he forgets, too.

  



End file.
